Chapter One
Dashi's POV (Yesterday was a complete wreck. I totally failed on finishing Captain Barnacles's orders. He asked me to drive Shellington home in the Gup-A because guess what!? He crashed again. Man, when is that boy going to get some driving lessons? So, I was driving to where Shellington crashed, until I passed a beautiful kelp forest. I couldn't help myself! I swam out with my camera, and began snapping pictures of everything I could find in there. By 6:00 at night, Captain called my radio asking where I was. It had been 3 hours since I left. I told him that I was taking pictures, and he got so angry. He said, "What's wrong with you? When ever is give you an order, instead, you go and take pictures! Dashi, if I have to, I'm going to take your camera away." It was terrible! Right there, I hung up and started crying. I liked him, but it was completely obvious he didn't like me. Everyone knew he likes Tweak. But why is this so confusing?) * The door opened, and I slammed my journal shut. Captain Barnacles walked in with a frown. I cringed. Oh no, was I in trouble again!? Captain Barnacles: Dashi, I want to apologize from yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just worried you were gone. Dashi: Oh... It's no big deal, Captain. B-But you did sort of hurt my f-feelings. Captain Barnacles: I'm really sorry. I guess sometimes I get a little worried something may happened to you. * I wanted to scream and shout. I think he likes me, now! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! What a day! I had to tell Tweak, pronto! But... I couldn't. She'd get upset... But we're best friends! Will she really care? Captain Barnacles: We could use your help, Dashi. Downstairs. Dashi: Oh, uh-huh! Sure... * I followed him to the HQ, where he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the computer. He sat me down, and I was so afraid. What was he doing? I looked into his eyes nervously, but he ignored me and pushed the chair in. Captain Barnacles: I need you to go through all your photos of us, and send them to me. Dashi: Aye, aye, sir. * Captain Barnacles's POV * I smiled at her and nodded. Then I walked away. My... Sometimes I believed I had a small crush on her. But she obviously wouldn't like me. It's always been, Shellington this, and Shellington that. She likes 'off to sleep, but woke up in the middle of it. I felt worried... Like something was going to happen.And that something, wasn't a good something.'him, it's so obvious. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. Crossing my arms, I began to think. What should I do about Tweak? Everyone but Tweak knows I like her. Everyone but me knows I like Dashi. Everyone but nobody knows what I should do. I sighed. Who could I end up with? Tweak? Or Dashi? Tweak? Or Dashi? The names repeated in my head, as I drifted off to a deep sleep. As I slept, I dreamed... * (I held Dashi's hand, and Tweak's hand. They were both pulling me in different directions, until my arms got tired. Suddenly, they both let go of me and walked 10 ft. away from me. I looked at Dashi, where she was holding a baby puppy. Funny, was that hers? She looked upset and confused. Then, I looked at Tweak. She was motioning for me to follow her. I did, until she had her arms around me and was kissing me. I had no idea what I was doing... Until Dashi tapped my shoulder and her voice echoed as she spoke. "You...should've...came...to...me... I...am...you're...) * Then I woke up. I sat up and stretched. It was like midnight. Clueless of my dream, I laid back down to go to sleep. * * Dashi's POV * I closed my pink journal and put it with my books. I got back into bed and stretched. Man, thinking about Captain made me tired. I was so confused, I felt dizzy. I drifted ' * '(He scared me. I was writing in my journal, and then he pulled me to the HQ. He got so close, I knew we were going to kiss. But we didn't. I'm so confused now. Does you like Tweak or me? What if he likes both of us? Oh, I don't know what's going to happen... I guess I should wait. My mom would've told me to fall for someone who isn't so confusing, but sometimes her statements make me clueless. One time, she said, "Apologies cause amazing things to happen; but fake apologies cause destruction." What in the world does that mean? I guess I should do more research on idioms... Anyways, it's 12 at night. I should get going. Dashi out.)